Pokémon Alola: The mystery of the islands
by Javimagine236
Summary: In this story, our heroes must travel outside their home to find their parents. However, on the journey, they will discover surprising things.


**DISCLAIMED: I don't own "Pokémon"**

* * *

**There was once a world full of amazing creatures called Pokemon, these creatures live in different places in different regions of the planet. We are in the Alola region, where three small pokemon live: Rowlet, Litten and Popplio.**

* * *

The Alola region was very different from the other regions, not only for its pokémon, but it was the only region on the planet composed of islands (at the moment), 4 islands in total, each one governed by a pokémon chosen for govern it, known as kahuna. These kahunas were chosen by the guardian spirits of the 4 islands: Tapu Koko, the guardian of Melemele; Tapu Lele, the guardian of Akala; Tapu Bulu, the guardian of Ula-Ula; and Tapu Fini, the guardian of Poni.

Each of these guardian spirits was responsible for protecting the islands of Alola, both the evil of the world and the evil of others. The story begins on Melemele island, where, in a forest, was Rowlet, sleeping on a branch, and Popplio, who was practicing dance steps, the 2 were quiet until Litten appeared running towards them, drawing their attention, Rowlet asked where the fire was, noticing that he had come there with all his strength.

Litten, after catching his breath, asked them with a smile if they didn't remember, Popplio asked what and Litten reminded them that Decidueye, the father of Rowlet and Incineroar, Litten's father, were going to begin their intended battle. Rowlet was startled, cried out in horror and wondered how he could have forgotten that, Litten told him that he was lucky to be reminded and that, if they left now, they wouldn't miss anything, so the team ran to see the fight that days ago, the parents of Rowlet and Litten decided to perform only for entertainment and training.

The team arrived at the plaza in their village, where several pokémon had gathered to witness the fight between 2 of the strongest of the island, in the center of all the people there was a battle platform, on both sides of the platform were Decidueye and Incineroar, and in the center was the combat arbiter, who was also the kahuna of the island, Gumshoos.

Before they did anything, Primarina, Popplio's mother appeared and entertained the spectators with a dance number mixed with water-type movements, all pokémon watched with amazement the pre-combat show, but Popplio looked at him with admiration. Once the show ended with numerous applauses, Primarina left the platform and Gumshoos announced the fighters, dictated the rules of the fight and with nothing more to say, started the fight, Incineroar was the first to attack, but Decidueye dodged the attack easily.

During the following minutes of combat, the 2 fighters were equalized, while Incineroar had his powerful attacks and resistance, Decidueye had his agility and his fast attacks. In the end, the 2 combatants decided to give everything in one last movement, Decidueye charged against Incineroar with "Leaf blade" while Incineroar charged him with "Shadow claw".

In one instant, the two were behind another, while the pokémon spectators waited impatiently who had won, but were surprised when both fighters fell to the ground, Gumshoos declared that the bout had ended in a draw. Although it wasn't what they expected, all the pokémon cheered for the match because of how exciting it was and what their fighters had done, Rowlet and Litten approached their parents to congratulate them for their fight, while Popplio and his mother left their space.

After getting up, Incineroar, with a big toothy smile told Decidueye that it is noticeable that he had become stronger, but that the next time they fought, they wouldn't lose, Decidueye nodded in agreement and said he was waiting for it. After that, both fighters went to the village medical center to treat their wounds, meanwhile, the team was in a playground for young pokémon to talk about what was seen.

Rowlet said that one day he would be as fast as his father while running as much as he could through the field, Litten said he would be as strong as his father while doing warm-up exercises and Popplio stared at them while saying that her mother's show was amazing and that she would like to be like her. Rowlet and Litten left what they were doing to get close to her, the first one asked her why she said that and told her that he was sure that one day she would make a spectacle as spectacular as her mother's, but Popplio under her head with a sad smile saying that her steps weren't as good as those of her mother.

Litten told him that if she couldn't make a good show with her mother's footsteps, that she should do it with her own, Popplio raised her head to look at them with a cheerful smile and thanked them for what they had said, after having a little fun in the park, everyone went home to sleep. However, in the center of the island, was the temple of Tapu Koko, which was meditating, but his concentration stopped when he felt a strange presence in the temple, determined to defend his temple and his island, he went to face the intruder.

The next morning, Rowlet woke up happy to start a new day, but when he went down to the main room, he saw his father on the terrace looking at the sky, he went out to see what he was doing when he saw that the sky was getting cloudy, he thought it was a storm, but those clouds had something different, something bad. He asked his father what was happening, he said that he didn't know and that they should go to gather the rest of the pokémon of the island.

The next moment, all the pokémon of the island were gathered in the house of Gumshoos, both to demand solutions and to suggest them, Gumshoos was overwhelmed by all the pokémon that were talking to him at the same time, he tried to calm them, but he only did that they were more hysterical. In the end he couldn't handle the pressure and shouted to be quiet, once they were all calm, Gumshoos said there was nothing to worry about, that, surely, Tapu Koko would solve the problem, but a voice said that Tapu Koko wasn't there.

Everyone turned their heads to see Decidueye, Incineroar and Primarina at the entrance of the house, with the team at their side, Gumshoos, nervous because that could make the situation worse, he asked Decidueye what he meant by that, Decidueye explained that they had just finished of visiting the temple of Tapu Koko and they didn't find him anywhere.

All the pokémon were beginning to be frightened by the idea that their island was without guardian spirit, they were wondering among themselves what they were going to do, how they were going to survive, if they were safe, among other things. Decidueye calmed them by telling them they had a solution, explained that he and his other two friends would go to other islands to ask for help from the other guardian spirits, all the pokémon, including the team, gasped in shock at that suggestion since, until now, nobody had left the island.

Gumshoos asked them if they were sure of what they were going to do, Incineroar said that, if it was for the good of the island and its children, then it would be willing to cross the very gates of hell. Popplio said it could be dangerous, but her mother put a hand on her shoulder and told her not to worry, that they were strong enough to face anything.

The other two wanted to say something, but Primarina was right, they 3 were the strongest on the island and could do with anything, but that didn't take away their concern, but Decidueye got on one knee to be closer to the level of Rowlet. Decidueye told him not to worry, that, in less than he expected, he would return, that brought a smile of confidence to Rowlet, after that, the parents of the team left to look for a solution to the problem of the island, while the team and the rest of pokémon looked at them with hope that they would return soon, the last ones with a solution and the first with the simple fact of returning.

A week passed since the three strongest of the island went to find a solution to their problem, but the sky was still covered by those mysterious clouds and no one had received news of them. The pokémon on the island tried to act normally, but the presence of those clouds worried them a lot, while the team was in the park doing nothing, since the only thing they could think about at that moment was their parents and if they were safe.

Popplio decided to break the silence asking if they thought they were ok, Litten said they were, that they were very strong and wouldn't let themselves be overcome so easily, but Rowlet said that, if that were true, they would have to come back, bringing back the silence to the place. Litten said that if there was a way to find out if they were okay and asked what else they could do, then Rowlet frowned and left the park, the others were confused by that and followed him.

The other two followed Rowlet to the port of the village, where there were several boats, Litten asked Rowlet, who was getting on a boat, what he was doing, Rowlet, while preparing the boat, answered that he was going to look for his father, the answer made the other two pant with surprise. Popplio asked scared and worried if he was sure of what he was doing, she mentioned that he didn't know what would be on the other islands and where their parents were either.

Rowlet said that, probably, his parents would go to the nearest island to talk to his guardian spirit, that, as soon as he got there, he would ask until he knew what had happened to his father and that he didn't care what was on the way, because the most important thing was his father. The other two looked at each other and realized that they wouldn't convince him to back down, Rowlet felt something in the boat and turned his head to see that Litten and Popplio had also come up, asked what they were doing, Litten said they they also wanted to find their parents, that, if he went, they would go with him.

Rowlet understood, not only his father was missing, the parents of his friends too, so it was understandable that they wanted to go with him, together they prepared the boat and headed to the nearest island to look for something that would take them to their parents and, possibly, to the origin of the problem of their island: Akala island. Following a map that they brought with them, the team arrived at their destination in a matter of hours, but when they arrived they noticed that the island was covered by the same dark clouds that covered their island, they had the suspicion that they might be suffering the same problem as they, but decided to take a look to verify it. The team arrived in a village on the island, where they saw that their inhabitants were collecting all kinds of food and were taking them to a particular place, feeling curious, the team decided to follow them to see where they were going. Their follow-up led them to the Wela volcano park, they continued to follow them until they reached the top of the volcano where they saw that the food was for a Salazzle that was sitting on a kind of throne.

The team suspected that she was the kahuna of the island because of how they were treating her and they knew that if there was someone who could help them with their problem, it would be the kahuna, they caught the attention of Salazzle and the other pokémon around. Salazzle gave them a withering look and asked who dared interrupt their lunch, Rowlet stepped forward and apologized for the interruption, told him that they were coming from Melemele island and that they wanted to ask for help.

Salazzle continued to watch them furtively, the team began to think that they had got into trouble, but their worries were gone when Salazzle asked why they hadn't said it before and said that it would help them in everything they wanted, but not before enjoying a banquet with the delicacies of Akala. The team was in a hurry to find their parents, but they didn't want to be discourteous when rejecting an invitation from the kahuna of the island, so they accepted it hoping that later she could help them.

The next time, the team was at a table enjoying a meal they had never tasted before, Salazzle approached them and asked if they were enjoying the feast, Rowlet said it was the best meal he had tasted so far and Litten mentioned that he had never imagined that food from another island tasted so good. A Mudbray approached with a tray in which there were three glasses of juice inside, Salazzle took them and offered them to the team telling them that it was a juice specially made for them.

Rowlet and Litten drank theirs, however, when Popplio was about to take hers, slipped and fell to the ground, spilling the liquid, fortunately, no one had noticed and whistled surreptitiously to pretend that there was no nothing happened. Salazzle looked at the sky and said that it was getting late and that it would be best for them to spend the night on the island, Popplio said it couldn't be, that they were in a great hurry, but Salazzle told him that, if they had something important to solve, it would be better if they rested to be at full power.

Rowlet and Litten agreed with her, Popplio, although she wanted to save her mother as soon as possible, she knew she was right about that, so she also agreed to spend the night on the island. The next morning, Popplio woke up in the cabin that Salazzle offered her and her friends for the night, looked around and realized that her friends weren't there, went outside to see better and was surprised see them work together with other pokémon in the same task they did when the team arrived on the island.

Popplio approached Litten and asked what he was doing, Litten replied that he was collecting food for Salazzle, Popplio raised an eyebrow in confusion and asked why, Litten replied that it was because Salazzle was the most beautiful, powerful, kind and great kahuna of all times and she deserved everything they had. If before Popplio wasn't confused, now if she was, she ran to Rowlet to find out what was going on, when she approached, she asked him if he knew what was happening to Litten.

Rowlet told him that nothing was wrong, that he only did what any pokémon would do for his kahuna, Popplio was surprised at what was said, told him that his kahuna wasn't Salazzle, but Gumshoos and that that wasn't his island, Rowlet said that he preferred to be on that island and he liked Salazzle more like kahuna. Popplio, desperate for her friends, asked her what was going on with her parents, Rowlet asked her what her parents mattered and said that what really mattered was pleasing her kahuna.

Popplio was shocked at that, no doubt something was happening to her friends to act that way, she knew them well enough to know that they would never leave their parents and their home for a pokémon that they had just met and, without any doubt, the same thing happened with the pokémon of the island. Something was happening on that island and, without a doubt, Salazzle was responsible, Popplio ran away to find Salazzle and find a way to save his friends.

When she arrived, she found Salazzle in the same position she had when she and her friends arrived, sitting on the throne enjoying the food, while other pokémon spoiled her like a queen. Popplio called her to get her attention, Salazzle was confused by his presence, asked what she was doing there and why she wasn't working with the rest of the pokémon, Popplio, quite angry, asked what she had done to her friends.

Salazzle was surprised by that behavior, but then, she understood what was happening, said she hadn't taken the drink she gave her yesterday, Popplio was a bit confused, but then she remembered the drink that Salazzle offered to her and her friends and that she shed it by accident. Popplio understood at that moment that the drink had something that left them as hypnotized, Popplio narrowed her eyes on Salazzle and asked her why she had done that, Salazzle asked why several times while she kept looking at Popplio.

She got up from the throne and as she approached Popplio, who was going backwards, she said that it was the only way to respect her as the kahuna that she deserved to be, that, if they didn't agree with her mandate, then she would force them, and she wouldn't let a brat like her destroy everything. After saying that, she summoned an army of Salandits and ordered them to take her, Popplio started running to escape the Salandits, but they were too fast.

When the Salandits were a short distance from her, Popplio was glad when she saw that they were approaching the edge of the island, with all the strength that was left, ran as much as he could and jumped into the water, the Salandits stopped before they fell into the water, not wanting to upset Salazzle and knowing that sooner or later she would come out of the water, they began to explore the surroundings to look for her.

A few miles away, near the Lush jungle, Popplio took his head out of the water, after checking that she was alone, she left the water and ran to the jungle in search of refuge to think what to do. She was running through the jungle until she was sure she was alone, she stopped to catch her breath because of what she had run and swam, she began to list the things that were happening: an evil kahuna had hypnotized her friends and the pokémon of the island, she was alone and she had no idea how to help them if she didn't know anything about the island.

She sat on the ground depressed and said she was lost, but a voice told her that maybe she could help her, that made her startle, Popplio looked at the cause and discovered that it was a Lurantis, thinking she was one of the minions of Salazzle, tried to flee, but Lurantis stopped her telling her to wait, that she wasn't under Salazzle's control. Popplio narrowed her eyes on her and asked how she knew if that was true, then Lurantis said she would never be in the service of that pokémon edge, bossy, spoiled and rude.

Popplio opened her eyes of surprise and exclaimed with joy that it was true and that she finally found someone who wasn't hypnotized, Lurantis said he thought the same thing. Popplio asked who she was, Lurantis replied that it was the kahuna of the island, Popplio was confused by that, she said that she thought that Salazzle was the kahuna of the island, Lurantis said that it was now, but that before it was she.

Popplio said she didn't understand, Lurantis explained that, days ago, Akala island was a peaceful island, when she was the kahuna, all the pokémon of the island lived quietly and in harmony, however, something unexpected happened. Dark clouds appeared in the sky, they went to look for Tapu Lele, but, mysteriously, she wasn't in her temple, she was about to suggest a solution when Salazzle arrived and challenged her for the title of kahuna.

Lurantis explained that only the guardian spirit of the island could choose the kahuna, but Salazzle commented that Akala's guardian spirit wasn't there, so the challenges for the title were now valid, Lurantis reluctantly accepted the challenge, since she didn't could back out. The challenge was a dance duel, Lurantis made it wonderful with her ballet steps, but Salazzle won the vote of all the pokémon with her native dance, in the end, Salazzle won the duel, even though some pokémon wanted to vote in favor of Lurantis.

After the defeat, Lurantis returned to his home, the Lush jungle, but that was a big mistake, because at the time of doing it, Salazzle invited all the pokémon of the island to a banquet in her honor, but in reality it was a trap to hypnotize all pokémon with her drink, turning them into slaves. Popplio hated Salazzle, not only for taking advantage of a misfortune to obtain the title of kahuna, but for forcing innocent pokémon to serve her as a queen.

Popplio asked Lurantis how they could stop her, she explained that, in case there was no guardian spirit, it would be decided, according to the ancient laws of Akala, by means of a dance duel. Popplio said that if a dance duel was necessary, then a dance duel would be, but Lurantis told her that she had already tried several times before, but she always won.

Popplio said that, then, she would challenge her, taking Lurantis by surprise, told her that she couldn't allow her to do that, that Salazzle was too much for her, but Popplio told him that that pokémon had hypnotized her friends, forcing them to abandon their parents who were missing and if she had to face a kahuna to find her mother with her friends, so be it.

Lurantis saw the determination in Popplio's eyes and understood that she was totally determined, so she accepted that she should challenge her and that she only hoped that she knew what she was doing, Popplio told her she knew it. Both went to the Wela volcano park and when they were close, they were surrounded by Salandits, they escorted them to the top where Salazzle was still sitting on her throne while being spoiled.

Salazzle looked at them and said sarcastically who had returned, the meddlesome brat and the exkahuna, who was surprised that she had the courage to return after the humiliation she received. Then, Popplio stepped forward and told Salazzle that she challenged her to a dance duel in the name of Lurantis, Salazzle was surprised by what happened, was like that for a few seconds until she burst out laughing, while laughing she asked her if she was really challenging her to a duel.

She stopped laughing when she saw, in Popplio's face, that it wasn't a joke, said she was serious and asked her what made her think she could defeat her, Popplio said that she could because she did it for the pokémon, when she only did for herself. Salazzle smiled thinking that it would be easy, told her that she accepted the duel on one condition, that if she lost the duel, she and Lurantis would become her personal servants.

Popplio was nervous about that proposal, but she didn't let him see, however, despite Salazzle's condition, she had to do it for Akala's sake and accepted the condition. The pokémon of the island, Lurantis and the other members of the team formed a circle to leave enough space to allow Popplio and Salazzle to perform their dances with freedom. Popplio was on one side, since the first one to show her dance was Salazzle, she presented a native dance with fast, rhythmic and precise movements, when it was over, all the pokémon that were hypnotized clapped with euphoria.

Popplio was very nervous, she knew how to dance, but not as much as her mother or Salazzle, she was worried that her dance wasn't enough to win her and save her friends, that the steps she learned from her mother weren't enough, but then, as she looked at her hypnotized friends, she remembered something they had said before. She remembered that they told her that, if with her mother's steps she couldn't do it well, that she did it with her own, that was the key, all that time she always thought about following in her mother's footsteps, but what she had to do was follow her own, her own style.

After that revelation, full of confidence, she went to the center of the circle, while Salazzle went to the side with her arms crossed in a sign of confidence. The moment Popplio began his dance, she began to sing (Flashdance ... What a Feeling), while she sang, Popplio walked dancing and doing stunts throughout the circle. She even used water bubbles and water type movements to make her dance more spectacular, Salazzle was surprised at the elegance and creativity of the Popplio dance, even began to worry about her winning.

Her worries grew when she saw that Popplio's dance was freeing the pokémon from her control and beginning to cheer her up. When Popplio finished singing and dancing, all the pokémon applauded her with more euphoria than with Salazzle, who, seeing that her reign was over, tried to flee, but was stopped by Lurantis, who said she wouldn't leave until paying for her crimes against the island.

The next moment, all the pokémon of Akala, the team and Lurantis, were in the Lush jungle, where the team was in front of Lurantis, who told Popplio that the island of Akala and all its inhabitants would always be in debt to her. Popplio blushed slightly, scratched the back of his head and said it was nothing, but Rowlet told him that if it was something, that the dance she did to save them was great, the best dance he's ever seen, Litten told him that, surely, her mother would be proud of her.

Rowlet said that, now that everything was settled, he asked Lurantis if she had seen his parents, Lurantis thought for a moment and said that she remembered three foreign pokémon who came asking for the guardian spirit of the island. The team was happy to know that they were close to their parents, Litten asked where they were and Lurantis replied that, after they discovered that Tapu Lele wasn't in the temple, they decided to go to Ula-Ula island to continue investigating.

The team was sad, when they thought they had found their parents, it turned out that they had moved away even more, but even so, mentally, they were happy to know their next step. Rowlet said that, then, their next destination was the island of Ula-Ula, Lurantis said that, with pleasure, she would offer them a boat and a guide to get to the island safely, the team accepted.

The next time, the team was in the port of the island on a boat, along with a Trumbeak, which would be their guide to the island, while the team sailed to continue their journey, the pokémon of Akala said goodbye with joy and wishing you luck. While they were sailing, the three had the same thought, that a guardian spirit disappeared was worrying, but that two disappeared, that was very strange, without a doubt something was happening in the islands and they hoped that it wouldn't be so serious, because, if it were, their parents would be faced with something that could overcome them.

After a couple of hours of travel, they arrived at their destination, Ula-Ula island, the Trumbeak that guided them, flying back to their island while the team said goodbye to them, thanking them. The team landed on the island, only to see that there were black clouds in the island's sky, like those of Melemele and Akala, they began to worry that something similar to the other islands was happening there.

They walked around the island for a few minutes until they came across a village, however, there was something strange in the village, there was no one, it seemed to be abandoned, they went through the village in search of answers and discovered that it wasn't abandoned, the pokémon of the village were locked in their houses. The team called house by house to ask about their parents and what was happening, but nobody answered or didn't open the door, they met in the center of the village to analyze the situation.

Rowlet asked if they had any news, but Litten said no, they didn't seem to want visitors, Popplio asked what had happened so that everyone was like that. Suddenly, a small and short tremor happened, Rowlet thought it had been him and he apologized, but Litten, who had better senses, said he didn't think it was him. Then, another tremor happened, but that was stronger than the previous one, Popplio gasped and told the other two to look there, said that while pointing to the mount Hokulani.

The team looked at the mount and discovered that, in one part of the mount, there was something that shook the place, as if something came from inside, then it was when the team was stunned at what he was seeing, from inside the mount a giant Vikavolt. The team was shocked to see such a big pokémon, the thing got worse when they saw that the giant Vikavolt was flying directly at them, the team left behind their surprise in time to dodge the onslaught.

They looked up and saw that the giant Vikavolt was turning to attack again, or so they thought, because, when the giant Vikavolt stopped, he used "Spark" against them, but the team managed to dodge the attack, but the resulting explosion it affected making them fly a few meters back. The team, lying on the ground, sat down and saw that the giant Vikavolt was preparing another "Spark", the team tried to get away from the impact site, but the giant Vikavolt was faster than them and launched their attack, the team thought that it would be their end when they noticed that someone was grabbing them and moving them away from the impact zone just in time.

The pokémon that grabbed them hurried them to a house far from the village, once they were all inside the house, the pokémon who saved them closed the door. The team was recomposed by what happened and the pokémon who saved them, who was in the shadows, asked them how they came to be outside and if they didn't see that it was too dangerous.

The team apologized for that, and the pokémon who saved them told them that they were lucky that he was close to save them, Rowlet thanked them for saving them, then, the pokémon came out of the shadows while saying they wouldn't do it again, the pokémon came out of the shadows completely to reveal itself as a Mimikyu. The moment Popplio saw his appearance, screamed with fear and rushed into Rowlet's arms screaming that he was a ghost, Mimikyu was offended and asked if they treated the rescuers that way.

Rowlet left Popplio apologizing saying no, that his appearance had taken them by surprise, Mimikyu said he let it go, since it wasn't the first time it happened. Litten asked him who he was and Mimikyu replied that he was the kahuna of the island, taking the team by surprise when he saw that a pokémon of his "category" would be the kahuna. Rowlet told him that if he was the kahuna, then he would know what happened to their parents, Mimikyu asked about that and Rowlet told him that their parents left their island a week ago and when they didn't return, they decided to go and look for them.

Mimikyu was thinking until he remembered something, he told the team that he remembered that, days ago, three foreign pokémon arrived on his island asking about the guardian spirit of the island. The team was happy to have more clues to their whereabouts, Litten asked him what happened next, Mimikyu, distressed, replied that, when they arrived at the Tapu Bulu temple, they discovered that he wasn't there, the three pokémon told him and the other pokémon that they would investigate that on the next island and then they left.

The team, although they were sad to lose their parents again, were happy that they were well, then, Litten remembered something and asked Mimikyu what was happening with the giant Vikavolt. Mimikyu sighed in distress and said that after the parents of the team left, the giant Vikavolt emerged from the mount and when Tapu Bulu wasn't there to protect them, he began to attack the villages, fortunately, they discovered that he only attacked when he saw a pokémon, what, while they remained out of sight, that is, inside the houses, they would be safe.

Litten reminded him that he was the kahuna and asked him why he didn't face the giant Vikavolt, Mimikyu asked him aloud if he had gone mad, he commented that the giant Vikavolt was too big and strong for him to be able to face him. Litten told him that his duty as a kahuna was to defend his island, Mimikyu said that he already did it by making sure that no pokémon left his home, Rowlet commented that that wasn't defending them but cowardice.

Mimikyu told them that although he was the kahuna, he wasn't strong enough to face the giant Vikavolt, Popplio asked him if he had ever faced him, Mimikyu said no, it was clear he couldn't beat him. Litten commented that his father always said that one didn't know when he couldn't defeat someone until he faced that someone, Mimikyu said that his father said it, but he said they should stay inside their house long enough until it was safe enough for them to leave the island.

Rowlet said that they didn't have time, that their parents would surely be too far away to reach them and Litten said that, in addition, they wouldn't leave that island leaving all the pokémon in that state. Mimikyu said that, if he was willing to help the pokémon of the island, then that he would face the giant Vikavolt, without further delay, Litten agreed to do so and ran away from the house for his confrontation.

Mimikyu, stupefied by what he had done, looked at those who remained and asked if his friend had lost his head and said they would kill him, Rowlet said he wouldn't because they would fight with him, the other 2 ran out of the house to help Litten while Mimikyu looked outside with an expression of surprise and regret. The team went back to the center of the village, keeping alert to any movement of the giant Vikavolt, which appeared flying in the air seconds later, the team took advantage of that to attack him hoping to do some damage.

Rowlet used "Bullet seed", Litten "Ember" and Popplio "Bubble", some of those attacks failed due to the flight skills of the giant Vikavolt, luckily, others managed to hit, doing some damage, little, but something. The giant Vikavolt, annoyed by these attacks, attacked the team with "Spark", but they were faster and dodged it, the team decided to climb the roofs of the houses to be closer to the target, launched their attacks again, but being at a higher altitude, they could hit him more times than before, causing him to growl in pain.

The giant Vikavolt decided to try something else and used "Acrobatics", due to the high attack speed, the giant Vikavolt easily knocked down the team by throwing them from the roofs to the ground. The team was quite hurt from the last attack, they growled slightly from the pain as they got up, only to see the giant Vikavolt prepare to use "Zap cannon".

The team was too tired to dodge that attack in time, they were worried that that would be their end, but, before the giant Vikavolt could launch his attack, a "Shadow ball" crashed into him, interrupting his concentration and stopping his attack, the team turned its head to see that the pokémon that launched the attack was Mimikyu. Litten exclaimed with joy that he had come, Mimikyu, with a serious expression, said it was the kahuna and it was his duty to defend the island from threats like that, the giant Vikavolt recovered from the attack and prepared to face Mimikyu, which was determined to defeat him.

The giant Vikavolt used "Spark", but Mimikyu was faster and dodged easily, and then use "Mimic" to copy "Spark" and throw it to him, because it was partly flying type, the attack affected him a lot. The giant Vikavolt was struggling to stay stable on the flight, when it stabilized, he used " Acrobatics" to hit it hard and fast, but Mimikyu managed to take a leap and use "Double team" in time enough for the giant Vikavolt to hit an illusion, he continued to use "Acrobatics" until he finished with all the Mimikyus that turned out to be false.

The giant Vikavolt looked around for the real Mimikyu, when suddenly, he felt a powerful scratch on the back, the cause was Mimikyu who used "Shadow Claw" taking advantage of his confusion. The blow received by the attack caused the giant Vikavolt to fall to the ground, tried to get up, but Mimikyu threw a huge "Shadow ball" and upon receiving the attack there was an explosion, followed by a plume of smoke.

The team was amazed at the power of Mimikyu, now they understood why he was the kahuna, the pokémon of the village began to leave their houses to see better if the pokémon that forced them to be locked in their houses had been defeated. When the smoke cleared, everyone could see the defeated giant Vikavolt, everyone in the place erupted in cries of happiness and celebration.

The team approached Mimikyu and they told him that it was an incredible fight and they thanked him for saving them, but Mimikyu said no, that he should thank Litten, he explained that he reminded him that a kahuna must face all kinds of problems in order to protect his island, when the giant Vikavolt appeared, he forgot that duty, but he reminded it.

Litten said he only said what was true, then, to everyone's surprise, the giant Vikavolt got up, everyone gasped thinking he would attack again, but instead he flew home, at the mount. Rowlet asked him if they should follow him, but Mimikyu said no, he wouldn't come back now that he knows he went back to face him, the team smiled instead of Mimikyu had regained his kahuna value.

The next time, the team was in the port of the island on a boat, preparing to go to the next island, Mimikyu asked if they were sure not to stay to celebrate with them, but Litten said they appreciated the offer, but their parents were somewhere, and they had to find them. Mimikyu said that he understood and told them that they should be careful, since the next island was the Poni island and it was known to be the home of a wild and strong pokémon tribe.

The team was a little nervous about that, but after what had happened in Ula-Ula, they left their nerves aside and Rowlet said they would have it. After Mimikyu told them the address to go to Poni, the team began to navigate while saying goodbye to their new friends from Ula-Ula. While they sailed, the team knew one thing, on that island, surely, they would discover the truth behind the disappearances of the guardian spirits of the islands and their parents.

After a couple of hours of navigation, the team came to Poni, when they saw it, they discovered something surprising, in the sky there were no dark clouds, due to previous experiences, they understood that those dark clouds appeared due to the disappearance of the guardian spirit. If there were no dark clouds on Pony, that meant that their guardian spirit was fine and if their parents were going to ask for help from the guardian spirit of the island, then they would be there, the team was happy that they finally managed to be close to their parents, despite not knowing where to look.

The team disembarked in the meadow of Poni, once on land, they began to explore the surroundings in search of clues as to where the guardian spirit of the island was, if they found Tapu Fini, they would find their parents. They walked to a house, thinking that maybe there was someone who could help them, they decided to go to the house, knocked on the door and waited for someone to arrive.

His wait was worth it when a Golem from Alola opened the door, however, the team was nervous to see that he had a face of few friends, that, annoyed, asked who they were and what they wanted. Rowlet told him they were travelers and they were looking for their parents and asked if he could help them, but Alola's Golem said he didn't have time to help lost children and demanded that they leave before closing the door with a loud bang.

Popplio said that was rude, Litten said there was nothing to do there, that they had to go find someone who knew where the temple of Tapu Fini was. Before the team moved farther from the house, Alola's Golem opened the door and asked if they had said they were looking for the temple of Tapu Fini, Rowlet said yes, that possibly their parents were there.

There were a few seconds of silence until Alola's Golem asked why he hadn't said it before, and he asked them to come into his house, he told them that he had what they needed, the team hesitated about trusting him, but time was tight and they had no choice, so they entered the house, when they entered, Golem from Alola closed the door while he had a wicked smile on his face.

In Alola's Golem house, the team was resting while Alola's Golem brought some snacks, told them to enjoy the food and told his exactly what they were looking for. Rowlet explained that their island and others were going through something strange due to the disappearance of the guardian spirits, Litten continued the explanation saying that their parents went to the other islands to investigate and what they had gathered so far, it was likely that they were in the temple of Tapu Fini looking for answers of strange events.

Alola's Golem listened to the story intently while stroking his beard, said it was an interesting story and they waited a moment, left the room and came back with a roll of paper, put it on the table and revealed it as a map of Pony with some X and circles. Alola's Golem explained that he had been searching for Tapu Fini's temple for a while, that he investigated several specific areas, but found nothing, Popplio asked why he was looking for the temple, Alola's Golem said he was interested in the history of the temple and the island.

Rowlet noticed that in a part of the island there was a big X, while pointing it out, he asked Alola's Golem why that X was there. Alola's Golem looked where it pointed and explained that it was the vast Poni canyon, a labyrinth in which lived a tribe of wild and strong pokémon, that only a suicidal idiot would decide to go into that place. Litten was thinking and asked why they weren't looking for the temple together, earning confused and surprised looks from everyone in the room.

Litten explained that he knew the island and had already explored some areas, but with them three, the search would take less time because he had someone to help him, Golem from Alola thought about it and decided to accept that offer if he found the temple of Tapu Fini beforehand. Alola's Golem said he was going for the materials, while he was leaving, he asked them not to touch anything, after he left, the team was silent for a while, Popplio broke the silence saying that he still seemed rude.

Rowlet saw a door near where he was, feeling curious he went to the door to look, Litten realized that and reminded him that he asked them not to touch anything, Rowlet replied that he wasn't going to touch anything, that he was only going to see. He flew to be near the keyhole, closed one eye and narrowed the other to try to see the other side, Litten told him to stop, that Alola's Golem would be very angry if he caught sniffing, but Rowlet didn't listen, he was still focused on the other side of the door.

Litten, tired of being ignored, decided to make him stop by throwing himself at him, but the plan went frog when both fell and in doing so, they opened the door and entered the other side, they got up with a groan and the team was left with eyes wide open as they see inside. There was a room full of nets, weapons, cages, traps and what seemed worse was that there were images of Tapu Fini and even some with a knife stuck in, the team understood that that man was a poacher.

A voice behind them that startled them told them that they shouldn't have gone there, the team turned around to see Golem from Alola very angry, Rowlet put a face of anger and told him that he never wanted to go to the temple for its history, he wanted to go to capture Tapu Fini. Alola's Golem shook his head in disappointment and said there was no point in hiding it, Popplio asked his why he wanted to do that, she told him that Tapu Fini was the guardian spirit of the island and couldn't take it away.

Alola's Golem said that he knew it, but that there were some pokémon interested in having her in his "collection" and they would pay a lot of money for her and that money would be his, Rowlet told him that they wouldn't allow a pokémon like him to take the guardian spirit, Alola's Golem said they would try before using "Thunderpunch" against them, but they could dodge it and left the house to escape him.

As they ran, the team realized that Golem from Alola was chasing them rolling like a ball, without anyone noticing, their pursuit took them to vast Poni canyon. The team kept running until they came across a fallen tree blocking their access to the caves, Alola's Golem reached them and unrolled to say they had no escape, however, before he could do anything against the team, they started to listen to something.

They looked around and discovered that, in the high levels of the canyon there were several Jangmo-os and Hakamo-os, they were surrounded, Golem from Alola became very nervous when he realized the situation, he was so nervous that, as he slowly moved away, he shouted incessantly that they shouldn't come near him, but the Hakamo-os jumped on him, grabbed him and started to drag him away to who knew where.

The team was frightened by what the pokémon around them could do to them, they began to tremble when they saw some Jangmo-os and Hakamo-os approaching them, closed their eyes waiting for something to be done to them, but nothing happened. Rowlet opened one eye and saw a Hakamo-o signaling to follow them, the team changed their fear of worry and confusion by that sudden change of events, fearing that they would do something if they didn't obey, followed them.

As the team walked with the Hakamo-os and Jangmo-os guiding and surrounding them, they realized that they were entering the vast Poni canyon through a secret passage, the more they advanced, the more Jangmo-os and Hakamo-os looked around, looking at them as if they were waiting for them to do something. The team stopped and saw that they were taken to a cave where, in the center of the main room, there was a pokémon in meditative position, a Kommo-o, the team didn't know if he was resting or waiting for the moment to attack them, due to what they had heard about the pokémon tribe of the vast Poni canyon.

Kommo-o, keeping his eyes closed, he told them, surprising the team, not to worry, that they wouldn't do anything to him, Kommo-o opened his eyes, got up and introduced himself as the kahuna of the island. The team was left with their mouths open to discover that they were in front of the kahuna of the island, Rowlet asked if it was really the kahuna, Kommo-o said yes and that he was also the leader of the tribe, the team began to have doubts and confusion regarding the situation in which they were.

Kommo-o took them out of their confusion when he said that they would surely have many questions and that they would all be answered during dinner. The team had bad memories about being invited to a dinner for the kahuna, but unlike Salazzle, Kommo-o conveyed confidence and tranquility, so they accepted their invitation. The next time, it was already night and the team was in an area with a big bonfire and around the bonfire there were several Jangmo-os and Hakamo-os eating, the team was a little scared when they saw that Kommo-o was approaching them and sat next to her.

Kommo-o told them to ask him what they wanted, that he would answer them all, Rowlet took advantage of that moment to ask something that was in the mind of him and his friends, asked what happened to Golem from Alola, Kommo-o explained that his subordinates took him to the authorities of the island, where they would take care of him. The team calmed down when Alola's Golem was fine, although he tried to hurt them, Litten asked him if he was the kahuna of the island and he lived there, why there was a rumor that the place was dangerous.

Kommo-o said that, a few years ago, a group of Persians from Alola appeared with the intention of stealing their scales due to their high value, they were willing to obtain scales even if they had to tear them off. There were many wounded and when Kommo-o appeared and confronted the whole group of Persians of Alola, those pokémon retreated, but spread the rumor that the pokémon that lived in the canyon were very dangerous.

In spite of that, the pokémon who lived on the island trusted Kommo-o enough to know that these rumors were false and still loved it as kahuna. The team smiled to see that, despite all the bad things that had happened, the Poni pokémon still trusted their kahuna and knew that he would never do such a thing, Popplio said that without a doubt he was a great kahuna, Kommo-o thanked him for it.

Rowlet asked him why his subordinates brought them before him, Kommo-o explained that they saw Golem from Alola was the danger and they took care of it, in their case it was that they were only children in unknown territory, and he was the only one on the island who could help them. Seeing that there were no more questions, Kommo-o took the opportunity to ask what children were doing so far from their house, the team told him that the guardian spirit of his island disappeared and their parents went to investigate other islands, but they spent some time and they didn't know anything about them so they decided to go to other islands to look for them.

The strange thing was that, when they reached the other islands, they discovered that his guardian spirit had disappeared, Kommo-o was recomposing all that history in his head and said that it was a good story and he asked them if that was the reason why they were there. Rowlet said yes, they expected that in the temple of Tapu Fini they could find the answers, since it seemed that Poni didn't suffer from the problem that the other islands suffered, Kommo-or asked them if they arrived at the temple of Tapu Fini, what they expected to find.

Rowlet wanted to say something, but he didn't find the right answer and lowered his head with a look of sadness, said he didn't know, that he expected to find their parents, but he didn't know if what they found out there they wanted to see, the others two shared that same thought. Kommo-o asked them to listen, told them that a wise old man once said that nothing happened by accident, that it was the will of Arceus and his children, that he heard stories that in remote regions there were young pokémon who faced dangers unimaginable, but it was all for one reason, and their trip also had a reason, they still didn't know what it was, but there would be and when they discovered it, they would be capable of everything.

The team recovered the smile before the great wisdom that had Kommo-o, then, Kommo-o told them that if they wanted to go to the temple of Tapu Fini they had to go to the south of where they were, to the Poni breaker coast. The team was surprised to see that Kommo-o had given them directions to the temple of Tapu Fini, Rowlet asked him if he knew that from the beginning, why he didn't tell them, Kommo-o replied that he wanted to know if they were worthy to know and they were.

The team got up, bowed to Kommo-o and thanked him for his help and hospitality, after that, the team ran to the temple of Tapu Fini to look for their parents, Kommo-o watched them as they walked away and wished them good luck. The team took a little while, but at last they arrived at the place they were looking for, the temple of Tapu Fini, home of the guardian spirit of Poni and where their parents would go or be, the team was at the entrance of the temple, nervous about the answers that they would find inside or not, but they had to see them despite their nerves.

Suddenly, before they could put a foot in the temple, an explosion happened that shook the place, the team didn't know what caused it, but what it meant: problems. They ran into the temple and crossed the corridors until they reached the main room of the temple where Tapu Fini was, when they arrived, they found something they never thought they would see, Tapu Fini was lying on the floor very hurt and unconscious and all over the room their parents were in the same condition.

The team wondered who had done that, their response came when a voice said that it had been more difficult than expected, they looked up and discovered that the cause of everything was a Dhelmise. Fortunately, Dhelmise didn't notice his presence and the team took advantage of that to hide and see how everything developed, Dhelmise looked at Tapu Fini and said that it would have been easier to capture her had it not been for those meddlesome pokémon, the latter said looking at the parents of the team.

Dhelmise looked at them as he thought about something and said that now that they had seen him, his plans would be in trouble because of them and that it would be best if he took them with him. The team was surprised to see that Dhelmise had planned to take their parents to who knew where. Before Dhelmise used "Anchor shot" to grab them all, Popplio, very concerned about her mother, threw herself forward and used "Bubble" against him, but unfortunately, Dhelmise could dodge the attack with ease.

Dhelmise turned his attention to the team and cursed saying that now he had to take care of some brats, Rowlet and Litten went to Popplio's side and the first asked him what he had done to their parents. Dhelmise was a bit surprised by that and asked if those were their parents and before anyone answered he said he already saw the resemblance, Litten demanded that he start talking.

Dhelmise said that he was dealing with some affairs with Tapu Fini when they appeared and confronted him, admitted that it was harder than he expected to defeat them, the team was stupefied at that, a pokémon had defeated the three strongest pokémon of Melemele, undoubtedly Dhelmise was a very strong pokémon. Dhelmise said he didn't have time to face some brats, that he had many things to do, Rowlet asked what he was going to do with their parents.

Dhelmise laughed lightly, called them naive and they were playing with things they didn't understand, that's what he said before grabbing Tapu Fini and the team's parents with "Anchor shot", and using "Phantom Force" to escape with everyone, the team looked desperately around for some clue as to where he might be, they heard something behind him, they turned and saw Dhelmise taking everyone somewhere. The team followed him out of the temple where they saw Dhelmise flying over the sea with all his prisoners, the moment they lost sight of him in the distance, black clouds began to form on Poni, the only thing the team could do was look at the sky of Poni with horror to see that that wasn't what they were waiting for.

The team turned their heads to see Kommo-o with some Hakamo-os approaching them in a hurry, when they arrived, Kommo-o asked them what had happened. Rowlet explained that a Dhelmise had defeated their parents and Tapu Fini and had taken them in that direction, the latter said as he pointed to the direction in which the team last saw Dhelmise.

Kommo-o stared in the direction Rowlet said and said that, then, he would have taken them there, the team was confused by that, Popplio asked him what he meant by that. Kommo-o told them that, some time ago, on a secluded island off the main 4, known as Æther island, there was a scientific center that was dedicated to research, he never knew what it was, he only knew that after they closed the center and nobody went to that island since then, that he knew.

Rowlet said that surely Dhelmise had taken their parents and the guardian spirits to that scientific center, Litten asked why he was taking them to that place, Popplio said that it didn't matter, that they had to go to that island to save their parents. Rowlet turned to see Kommo-o and asked if he would accompany them, he said he couldn't, that, with Tapu Fini gone, the island was exposed to dangers and his duty as a kahuna was to defend his island.

The team understood the position and duty of Kommo-o and they let him go, without anything else to say they went to take a boat to go to the island, Kommo-o saw them go away and wished them the best of luck. The team took a boat and set sail to Æther island, where not only were their parents, but also the guardian spirits of Alola, but also Dhelmise, the team knew that there was the possibility of facing a pokémon who was able to defeat their parents in a 3-on-1 battle, but they left that for later, because the main thing for them was to save their parents and the guardian spirits.

It was night, but the team arrived at Æther island, when they disembarked, they saw that in the center of the island there was a building that looked like it had been abandoned for many years, giving it a gloomy appearance, the team had a little fear of what would happen inside, but they swallowed that fear and went inside, not knowing that, despite being old the place, the security cameras still worked and aimed at them.

The team was walking through the corridors of the abandoned center, no doubt the place was very sinister inside, there were cobwebs everywhere, the lamps that illuminated the place were off or broken and you couldn't hear anything. Then, the team began to hear something, a voice that was talking to someone in the last floor of the center, they recognized the first voice instantly as Dhelmise's, the team ran to the place cautiously, since they didn't want to be discovered.

They stopped by an entrance to what appeared to be the only lit room in the entire center, poked their heads out to see better and discovered something surprising and terrifying. The whole room seemed freshly cleaned, that is, everything there seemed new, as if time hadn't passed through that place, in that room there were capsules in which the guardian spirits of the islands and their parents were frozen inside.

They saw Dhelmise in the center of the room next to a machine that projected a kind of mirror, only it wasn't a mirror, because the team could see that on the other side there was another pokémon, all they saw of that pokémon were their blue eyes. Dhelmise began to speak saying that everything was ready, the mysterious pokémon exclaimed that it was excellent and asked if the device was adjusted, Dhelmise told him that he had adjusted the device so that the results were as desired.

The mysterious pokémon told him that he only had one question and asked him why he brought those pokémon, he said referring to the parents of the team, Dhelmise looked at them and then turned his gaze to the mysterious pokémon telling him that they had discovered him and had brought them so that didn't interfere. The mysterious pokémon said it was all right, but Dhelmise said that, however, he didn't expect any unexpected guests to be attracted, the team was surprised that they had been caught and it was like that.

Dhelmise turned his head to see them and said that they could stop playing hide and seek, the team came out scared because they knew from the beginning that they were there, but Rowlet left the fear aside and asked the mysterious pokémon if it was he who was behind all that. The mysterious pokémon asked what happened if it was, Litten also left his fear aside to ask who he was and why he was doing that, the mysterious pokémon was revealed from the other side of the "mirror" to present himself as Guzzlord.

Guzzlord said that, as for the question of why he was doing that, the answer was simple, he wanted their planet, the team was surprised by the pokémon who directed all that evil plan, but also confused by Guzzlord's response. Popplio asked him what he meant by that, Guzzlord said that he was an ultra beast, a powerful pokémon from another world, the team's eyes widened at that revelation, there were other worlds apart from his and besides that Guzzlord came from one of them.

Guzzlord continued the explanation by saying that in his world he was the king, all the creatures that inhabited him were his slaves and obeyed all his orders, feeding him with all the things that existed and making him stronger in the progress. However, after a while, he got tired of his kingdom, asked the team what a king did when he got tired of his kingdom, the team didn't know what answer to give and Guzzlord answered himself saying that the answer was to go to another world and turn it into his kingdom.

The team gasped at the knowledge that Guzzlord intended to conquer his world to make it his own, although they assumed that in other regions there were stronger pokémon, they had no idea how strong Guzzlord was. Guzzlord went on to say that he forced the most intelligent pokémon in his world to build a machine to travel to other worlds, but unfortunately, all they could get was a window to other worlds, he could see them, but he couldn't enter them because, according to them, it could only happen if some pokémon built a similar device in that world.

Guzzlord was furious at that moment, he was so close to achieving his goal, but he failed, or so he thought, for a while he was looking at other worlds through his special window, thinking of a way to achieve his goal. Until one day, he found his solution, looking at one of the many worlds he saw, in a village on an island of Alola, he found a Dhelmise that was repudiated by those of the village and by those of the island in particular, despite just seeing him, Guzzlord could feel the anger and intelligence he possessed.

Guzzlord ordered that he readjust the window to be able to communicate with Dhelmise, one night Dhelmise was cursing everyone while walking on the beaches of the island, that's when he met Guzzlord. Both had an interesting conversation and, in the end, they came to a deal, Guzzlord gave him a part of his power in exchange for him building the machine to bring him to his world.

A few months passed and Dhelmise managed to build the portal generator device, however, there was a problem, to transport a large and powerful pokémon like Guzzlord, they needed a lot of energy, Dhelmise came to the conclusion that the guardian spirits of Alola would give the necessary energy for it, Guzzlord decided to give him a small part of his power so that he could face the guardian spirits and defeat them.

Guzzlord commented that, now that they had the guardian spirits, their device would have the necessary energy so that it could reach that world and once it arrived, it would declare it as his own and would make all the beings of the planet his slaves. The team was stunned by what they said, a pokémon of their world and another that was of another had conspired for the second to come to his world and conquered, in addition to that he was the real responsible for what was happening in the other islands.

Rowlet scared, but seriously told him that he didn't care if he was a king from another world, that they wouldn't let him win, then Guzzlord started to laugh, asked him if they hadn't noticed and shouted with joy that he had already won, after saying that, Dhelmise activated the device. The capsules that kept the guardian spirits inside were being surrounded by sparks of electricity while that electricity ran through the tubes connected to the capsules to the central device.

Then, from the device, began to emerge a kind of portal that became larger every second that happened to be the size of a normal house, but then, something was happening, the device began to act in a strange way and the room was trembling, as if there were an earthquake. Suddenly, the device exploded, the resulting explosion caused the roof of the room to fall down, the team had to jump to the side to avoid being crushed by the debris, Dhelmise just had to move to the side to avoid it.

When the smoke caused by the explosion cleared, the team, which rose up and recovered from the previous destruction, were left speechless by what was before them, or rather, who was ahead of them, in front of them was Guzzlord. Guzzlord looked around and could easily see that he was not in his world, he began to laugh and scream that he had achieved it, that now that world would be his, while Guzzlord laughed evilly, the team looked around to find out if their parents were well, much to their relief, they were still unconscious and unharmed in a corner of the destroyed room, like the guardian spirits, they thought they were probably protected by the capsules.

His attention was taken back to Guzzlord, who wondered what would be the first thing he would do as the future king of that world, looked at the team and said that all that trip through the worlds had made him hungry and needed a snack. The team wanted to run, but the fear kept them paralyzed, they couldn't move, before Guzzlord caught them with his clamp, Dhelmise called from behind him, Guzzlord turned and saw Dhelmise next to another different device.

Guzzlord asked him what he wanted and Dhelmise asked him if he was hungry, before Guzzlord answered, Dhelmise said to eat that and, just as he said that, he activated the other device, firing a beam of energy that hit the hole in Guzzlord's mouth, making him scream in pain. While Guzzlord suffered from the energy beam, he asked with a mixture of anger and pain that Dhelmise was doing, he only said was "Long live the king", he said it before a light covered the whole room, forcing the team to cover their eyes.

When the light left, the team opened their eyes hard because of the effects of the light, when they recovered their vision, they saw with surprise that Guzzlord had disappeared, Rowlet asked where he was gone, Dhelmise told him that it didn't matter, that he wouldn't be a problem anymore, Rowlet asked him what that meant and Dhelmise answered that the other device absorbed it.

Rowlet was scared by that response and asked with fear in his voice what he had done, Dhelmise replied, asked if they thought he would leave that world to a gluttonous king, said that that world wouldn't be his but his. The team was left with open eyes to know that Dhelmise had been secretly conspiring against their leader, Dhelmise continued his explanation telling that that device was built while working on the portal, which consisted of absorbing energy and when activated, absorbed Guzzlord and all his power.

Litten asked what he planned to do with that, Dhelmise said he would absorb the energy and with the power of Guzzlord combined with his would be the true king of the world. The team was stunned, Dhelmise intended to use the energy of Guzzlord to take over the world, if before he was strong enough to overcome their parents at once, they wondered how strong it would be if he obtained the power of a pokémon from another world, one who governed.

Dhelmise said that now there was nothing they could do, then he pulled a lever on the device and caused the energy contained within to be fired at him, making him scream in pain. The team stood looking scared as the region's greatest threat was born, again, a light covered the place and the team had to cover their eyes to protect themselves. When the light faded, the team saw something heartbreaking, Dhelmise had obtained a new evolutionary form, making it bigger and monstrous, Dhelmise was observing its new form while laughing with joy, then shouted to the four winds to contemplate their new king.

The team was scared and depressed, the second because they saw it impossible to defeat him, if their parents couldn't handle him before, how could they be now that he had evolved. Litten and Popplio began to tell each other that everything was finished and that they were lost, however, Rowlet stopped being depressed and said no, calling the attention of his friends, Rowlet told them that everything wasn't finished, that they were still to face Dhelmise.

Litten asked him if he hadn't seen what had happened, said nervously that what was before them was something much bigger than they expected, that it was impossible, Rowlet told them that his father used to tell him that, while there was something to do, not everything was finished. The other two looked at him as if he had lost his head, but they saw the determination in their eyes, the three looked at their parents who were still unconscious, then, they remembered everything they went through to find them.

They deduced that they had found the reason Kommo-o spoke to them, that reason, it was to stop Dhelmise, the team turned to see him with an expression of determination, willing to do anything to stop him and save the region and the world. Taking advantage that Dhelmise was distracted, the team attacked, Rowlet used "Foliage", Litten used "Embers" and Popplio used "Bubble", the attacks did not hurt much, but enough to make Dhelmise growl slightly in pain.

Taking advantage that Dhelmise was distracted, the team attacked, Rowlet used "Leafage", Litten used "Ember" and Popplio used "Bubble", the attacks didn't hurt much, but enough to make Dhelmise growl slightly in pain. Dhelmise turned his attention to the team, frowned and said he had waited years to get that power and wouldn't let some brats get in, then he used "Shadow ball" against them, but the team took advantage of his size to dodge the attack, but even so the resulting explosion affected them a bit.

Despite that, the team went ahead in their fight, Rowlet flew to be above Dhelmise and the other two ran, each one on his side, to surround him. Dhelmise was hesitant about who to attack first and the team took advantage of that doubt to attack at the same time. Rowlet used "Ominous wind" from above, Litten used "Fire fang" from the right and Popplio used "Icy wind" from the left, the three attacks collided with Dhelmise, causing enough damage, enough to scream in pain.

The team met again to see the result of their multiple attack, when the smoke that caused the attacks cleared, the team saw open-mouthed that Dhelmise was without a scratch. Dhelmise looked at them with hatred and said he had had enough, then used "Power whip", the team dodged the attack with difficulty, but the shockwave caused them to fly off and roll on the ground.

The team stood up hard as they moaned from the pain caused by the landing and looked at Dhelmise who glared at them, said that it was over there, but before he used "Shadow ball", a "Spirit shackle" hit him full, preventing him from using his attack, they all turned their attention to the one who launched the attack, which, to the great surprise of the team, was Decidueye, who was next to Incineroar and Primarina, saying that he was getting away from his son.

The team was very happy to see their parents awake again, Incineroar gave them a toothy smile and said they had done a good job and Primarina told him that they would take care of the rest. That said, the three pokémon set out to fight against Dhelmise, the team watched as their parents moved and attacked Dhelmise, but despite that, Dhelmise still didn't suffer very serious injuries, the team knew they had to do something and fast.

It was then that Rowlet saw something that would turn the tables, the device that Dhelmise used to absorb Guzzlord and obtain that power, told the other two that he had an idea, Litten asked what it was about. Rowlet told him that they could use the device that Dhelmise used with Guzzlord to defeat him, Litten asked if he thought it would work, Rowlet said he wasn't sure, but they had no other choice.

The three looked at each other and nodded as they agreed on the same, the team took advantage of their parents kept busy Dhelmise to sneak behind Dhelmise, where the device was. When they arrived, they saw the lever that activated the device and changed the way of "extract" to "absorb", the team looked at Dhelmise who was still distracted with their parents and in unison, they shouted his name to get his attention.

Dhelmise turned to see the team and was horrified to guess what they were planning to do, the three shouted that they sucked that and together they pulled the lever leaving it in the "absorb" mode. From the device came a bolt of energy that struck Dhelmise and while he was being sucked into the device, he began to scream with desperation and horror, while trying to escape the energy beam, but it had him trapped.

Dhelmise shouted that he was so close, he couldn't finish like that, he screamed with all his might as a light covered the place and everyone blocked their eyes to avoid being blinded. When the light left, everyone saw that Dhelmise had disappeared, at first everyone was relieved that it was over, but their expressions changed to worried when they saw that the device that absorbed it was beginning to act in a strange way.

Suddenly, the device exploded and a column of white light was fired into the sky, when the column vanished, four orbs of different colors descended from the sky and were floating until they reach the guardian spirits, each one entering its correct owner. Then, the guardian spirits woke up and approached everyone, there was silence for a few minutes until the guardian spirits nodded and then flew off at a great speed in four different directions, everyone understood that they were returning to their islands.

Rowlet, confused by the act before, asked him what that meant, Decidueye looked at his son with a smile and told him that he thought he was thanking him and his friends. Primarina told them that they were very proud of all of them, Incineroar told them that they had done great, the team smiled with joy at hearing that from their parents, no doubt that was going to be a day to remember and a trip they would never forget.

Days later, on Melemele Island, a great party was being held in honor of the team for their feats for the islands of Alola, all were on the island, the pokémon of Melemele, the kahunas of all the islands and other pokémon, no doubt it was a great party. Decidueye got up, calling everyone's attention, began to say that he wanted to thank everyone for coming to that celebration, but above all, he thanked for being the father of a great pokémon, everyone in the place gave a toast to the team and they continued to enjoy the party. The team agreed on one thing, the reason for their trip wasn't to stop Dhelmise and save the region, no, the reason for their trip was to reunite all the islands after a separate time, now the four islands were one island as a whole, a pokémon region.


End file.
